This multidiscipline group has been designed to conduct clinical trials in the field of gynecologic oncology. The objective is to improve the results of therapy for all forms of gynecologic malignancy. Pathophysiological and anatomical registry studies for correlations of clinical progress with parameters of specific malignancy are employed to understand the pathogenesis of cancer. Phase II and Phase III type investigations are to be employed in the evaluation of chemotherapeutic, radiotherapeutic, and surgical approaches to cancer control for the most part on a randomized basis. This specific funding request is for support of an operational and statistical unit to manage the activities of the Group.